Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et autres contes
by Math'L
Summary: Suite de drabbles écrit pour Sterek Pack. Stiles et Derek pouvaient être mignons, drôles, énervant, têtus, casse-bonbon (ne rayon aucune mention) mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aimait.
1. Le plâtre

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Vous savez ce qui peut rendre Stiles très grognon ? Être immobilisé. Notez que cette fois-ci, l'immobilisation n'était pas dû à un kidnapping, ni même au monde surnaturel. Non, pour une fois, pas de baston contre des fées, wendigos, loup-garou, troll ou autres bestioles. Mais une banale chute dans les escaliers. Ou Stiles a atterri sur son poignet. Et même s'il avait dit que tout allait bien, la grimace et le petit cri de douleur qu'il émettait dès qu'il se servait de sa main droite (pour des activités du quotidien ! Ayez pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné !), le Shérif ordonna donc une visite à l'hôpital. Ou une infirmière absolument pas sympathique et encore moins douce (Mélissa était en congé) s'occupa de plâtrer le bras de Stiles.

Passé le moment où tout le monde avez signé l'horrible truc blanc, ça devint nettement moins drôle. Parce que 1) il avait « gros bisous sur les fesses » juste sous les yeux. Merci Scott. Et 2) il avait l'impression d'être un handicapé. (On note un avantage par contre, quand Isaac avait répondu « Mais t'es toujours handicapé », le coup de plâtre qu'il prit sur la tête avait, pour une fois, blessé le loup !)

Le plus gros problème étant qu'il était droitier et que le plâtre se trouvait … au bras droit. Alors, en effet, il était dispensé de prendre des notes en cours. Mais il ne pouvait plus utiliser son ordinateur, ni jouer au jeu-vidéo.

Et en plus, maintenant, ça grattaiiiiiiiiiit dans son plâtre. C'était horrible et c'était à un petit endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, malgré l'utilisation de cure-dent, de paille et même de baguette chinoise ! (Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait perdu deux cure-dents dedans et ils n'étaient pas ressortis …).

Bref, au bout d'une semaine et demi, il en avait ras-le-bol, son père était à deux doigts de l'étouffer et il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort ! Et comme une chose naze n'arrivait jamais toute seule, ce soir, toute la meute avait rencard. Il ne pouvait même pas prendre sa voiture pour aller faire un tour. Bref, il n'allait jamais survivre à cette soirée !

Il se demanda quelle calamité allait encore lui tomber sur la tête quand on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir en grommelant, pour tomber sur un Sourwolf. Stiles haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention, mais ceci est une porte ! Si tu veux, il y a une fenêtre juste à côté.

Et sur ces mots, il referma la porte au nez du loup.

Stiles était parti pour s'écrouler sur le canapé (sa place initiale) quand la porte se rouvrit.

\- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi surtout !

Derek se posta derrière le canapé et lui dit, de sa voix la plus « Je-suis-un-alpha ».

\- Va te laver, tu pue le fennec !

Stiles eut l'air estomaqué mais cela passa complètement inaperçu puisque Derek sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine. L'hyperactif colla son nez à son aisselle, prêt à invectiver le loup, mais il devait admettre que ce dernier avait raison. Stiles décida donc de suivre le conseil et alla prendre une douche. Il manqua le sourire pleinement satisfait de Derek.

Lorsque le fils du Shérif redescendit, il sentit une bonne odeur de bolognaise. Il entra en trombe dans la cuisine, pour voir Derek … cuisiner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'avec une main, t'allais pas pouvoir cuisiner et manger ces Curly Fries que tu oses appeler nourriture.

Stiles fut tenté de nier mais il y en avait deux boites dans le frigo, il ne serait jamais crédible. Aussi laissa-t-il Derek continuait à cuisiner. Il sortit deux verres et leur servit du soda.

\- Sinon, comment va ?

Derek marmonna un « ça va » et retourna la question à l'hyperactif. Quelle mauvaise idée ! L'autre reprit son babillage de bon train mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le loup. Il rebondit même sur quelques réflexions du brun, prouvant qu'il écoutait.

Le repas fut finalement près et Stiles mit la table pour deux. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Derek commença à manger, quand l'hyperactif le stoppa.

\- Tut tut tut ! Me dis pas que tu vas manger comme ça ?!

Le loup se regarda, regarda Stiles et haussa un sourcil.

\- T'as un tee-shirt blanc malheureux ! Tu vas le tâcher !

Stiles se leva pour lui trouver une serviette à mettre au-dessus. Il fureta dans les placards et se retourna pour le lancer à Derek quand il se stoppa.

Derek Hale était torse nu au milieu de sa cuisine.

\- Comme ça, plus de risque de le salir.

L'hyperactif resta muet et se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de détourner les yeux des abdos et des pectoraux du loup. Après que Derek se soit raclé la gorge, il se reprit et retourna à sa place.

Il manqua le sourire mi-moqueur, mi-fier du loup. Les phéromones avaient envahis la pièce et l'excitation de Stiles était palpable. Dieu merci, il était le seul loup-garou dans la pièce, personne ne pouvait donc surprendre sa propre excitation.

 _Mais il prenait son mal en patience. Dès que Stiles serait majeur, il s'empresserait de montrer à l'hyperactif à quel point il pouvait être vraiment sexy._


	2. Le baiser

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Stiles était crevé. Il avait couru après une bestiole toute la soirée et il avait été légèrement blessé. Entre la perte de sang et la course, il se sentait étourdi. Derek le ramena chez lui, veillant à ce qu'il ne trébuche pas. Il finit par soutenir Stiles, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers et le porta presque jusqu'à son lit. L'hyperactif enleva chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon et le loup se détourna pudiquement. Stiles était vraiment épuisé puisqu'il ne sortit aucun sarcasme. Derek l'aida à se glisser sous la couette et le borda. L'humain se laissa faire, savourant que l'on prenne soin de lui. Il était presque endormi quand il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il savoura ce contact qu'il n'osait pas espérer. Et son cœur pleura lorsque Derek murmura :

\- Je t'en prie, ne meurs jamais.


	3. Le cauchemar

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Il y avait la voix qui murmurait dans sa tête. Et le sang sur ses mains. L'odeur de mort autour de lui. Et un goût de fumé sur la langue.

Tous ses sens saturaient. Il regarda ses mains rouges, il leva les yeux et vit l'entrepôt en feu et des hurlements s'en échapper. Il se vit repousser son père quand ce dernier voulu se précipiter à l'intérieur. Mais pas pour le protéger, non. Il sentit la résistance de la peau quand la dague se plante dans l'estomac. Il entendit le cri e l'incrédulité de son père.

Il n'avait plus le contrôle, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais il avait conscience que ses amis brûlaient. Il voyait son père souffrir, se vidant lentement de son sang. Tout son être hurlait mais il n'avait pas le contrôle. Et la voix dans sa tête continuait de murmurer.

 _Assassin._

 _Humain inutile._

 _Monstre._

 _Meurtrier de sa mère._

 _Tueur de son père._

Il plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles, appuyant, voulant faire taire la voix.

Mais la voix était dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaitre. Et ses amis criaient, et son père mourrait.

Dans un geste de désespoir, Stiles brandit la dague et se trancha la gorge.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, retenant son cri d'agonie. Il regarda ses mains et compta de manière compulsive. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix.

Mais cela ne le calmait pas. Les cris résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Et il sentait le sang sur ses mains.

Deux bras l'enserrèrent. Par réflexe, il se débattit.

Mais une voix douce lui murmura des choses. Il ne comprenait pas mais c'était réconfortant après l'horreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il se calma un peu et reconnu Derek. Il parlait doucement, lui répétant que c'était un cauchemar, qu'ils étaient tous en vie et que tout allait bien. Que le Nogitsune était parti, que Stiles n'était pas un assassin.

Petit à petit, Stiles comprit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Encore. Il se sentit faible et pathétique, et de manière incontrôlable, se mit à pleurer. Derek le serra encore plus fort contre lui et le berça. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Stiles se rendormit, tenu fermement par Derek, qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber.


	4. Hôpital

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il avait déjà perdu sa mère, il ne pouvait pas perdre son père.

Alors qu'il était athée, Stiles priait. Dans ce couloir d'hôpital, blanc, à l'odeur de désinfectant, Stiles priait un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas.

 _Pas son père, s'il vous plait, pas son père._

Il était seul, avait refusé de déranger la meute. De toute façon, il n'en faisait pas vraiment parti. Il était l'humain. Pendant un instant, il regretta de ne pas être plus. De ne pas avoir le pouvoir de prendre la douleur, de sauver son père.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas les gens arriver. Il se retrouva soudainement collé contre Scott, qui le serrait contre lui, à l'étouffer. Il passa de bras en bras, Lydia l'embrassant sur la joue, et Erica murmurant doucement à son oreille : « Tout ira bien, Batman ».

Il voulait leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il savourait juste de ne plus être tout seul. D'être assez important pour que l'on se déplace pour lui.

Petit à petit, chacun tomba endormi. Ils étaient tous assis le long du mur, lovés les uns contre les autres, ressemblant plus que jamais à une pile de louveteaux. Lui était assis sur un banc, luttant contre le sommeil. Il fut étonné quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Dors un peu Stiles.

Il voulait refuser mais la voix lui dit :

\- Je te réveillerai s'il y a du nouveau, dors.

Stiles se lova contre la poitrine et murmura, somnolent :

\- Je ne peux pas le perdre. Après, je serais tout seul.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Derek :

\- Tu ne seras jamais seul. Tu m'auras toujours.


	5. Les sous-vêtements

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Ne demandez pas comment mais le Shérif se retrouva à faire la lessive de la meute.

Ça avait commencé discrètement. Stiles empruntant un pull à Jackson et le mettant dans le tas « à laver » (c'est-à-dire sur le sol de sa chambre) pour lui rendre propre.

Et puis, un tee-shirt d'une des filles, qu'elle avait tâché lors d'une soirée à la maison. Puis le jean d'Isaac pour … il ne savait pas d'ailleurs mais il l'avait lavé.

Mais un jour, s'en fut trop.

Il remonta dans le salon où la meute se trouvait et attira leur attention en se mettant devant la télé.

\- Maintenant, ça suffit ! Je veux bien laver pull / tee-shirt / jean mais les sous-vêtements, vous les lavaient vous-même. Alors, à qui est ce sous-vêtement rose ?!

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Allison rougisse, ou que Lydia se lève telle une Reine pour venir le récupérer dans sa main. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles éclate de rire, et que Derek se lève, embarrassé, pour le récupérer.

Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, en effet, c'était masculin.

Vu le regard peu amène que posa sur Stiles, mort de rire (entre temps rejoint par toute la meute), son fils ne devait pas être étranger à ce slip rose.

Mais, vous savez quoi ? Il ne voulait pas savoir !


	6. Derek attaché

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Stiles en avait ras-le-bol.

Il avait enfin réussi à avoir un rencard avec Derek. Ils avaient trouvé une date, un endroit et avait même réussi à ce que la meute ne soit pas au courant !

Et patatra, Derek avait été kidnappé. (bon, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui).

Du coup, il avait :

obligé de prévenir la meute

de leur expliquer comment il savait que Derek avait été enlevé

subir les commentaires d'Erica et Lydia sur sa manière d'être habillé pour un rencard

Autant vous dire que quand il allait trouver ce salopard, il allait lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

Bref, après recherches des indices par les humains et pistage par les chiens de la meute, ils étaient arrivés à, tiens, un entrepôt à l'extérieur de la ville, comme c'est original !

Les bourrins avaient ouvert le bal et lui et Lydia étaient arrivés après avec cocktail Molotov et batte de baseball. Stiles n'était pas un adversaire à affronter ce soir. Le os craquèrent, il manqua de brûler vifs des mecs et il frappa un gars à terre.

Après quelques péripéties (les gars étaient même pas des ennemis potables), ils finirent par trouver Derek, attaché à une chaise, ne semblant pas blessé. Voyant ça, Stiles vira tout le monde de l'entrepôt, au grand étonnement de la meute, mais vu comment il avait démoli des loup-garous ce soir, personne n'allait discuter.

Il rejoignit Derek. Ce dernier lui lança un regard, signifiant sûrement qu'il voulait être détaché fissa.

Mais Stiles ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il enjamba le loup et s'assit sur ses genoux.

\- J'ai souvent rêvé t'avoir à ma merci. Alors je vais profiter un peu des talents de ces blaireaux en matière de nœuds.

Il se pencha et embrassa férocement Derek. Depuis le temps qu'il le voulait tous les deux.

Le loup lutta car il voulait toucher Stiles mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire et s'amusa à caresser Derek, sans jamais faire mine de le détacher.

Les bassins commencèrent à se mettre en mouvement, et les érections finirent par entrer en contact, tirant un gémissement aux deux protagonistes.

Cependant, très vite, l'entrave de Derek les empêcha d'aller plus loin. Stiles envoya au diable son idée et se dépêcha de détacher le loup. Ni une ni deux, ce dernier se leva, attrapa l'hyperactif sous les fesses et les guida jusqu'à la Jeep, où ils profitèrent de l'absence de voisin pour user de leur cordes vocales.

De cette histoire, il en sortit deux choses :

on ne faisait pas chier Stiles et Derek quand ils étaient en rencard, et cela était valable pour les ennemis comme pour les amis

Scott fut traumatisé après avoir dérangé Stiles et Derek en plein rencard, mais il apprit une chose essentielle : ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Stiles était aussi souple.


	7. Derek nu sur les genoux de Stiles

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Quand Stiles rentra du lycée, il fit un détour par la cuisine pour aller chercher un truc à grignoter, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et découvrit, sans surprise, Derek, sous sa forme loup, couché sur le lit.

Au début, il avait été surpris, et avait demandé des explications. Maintenant, il s'en moquait (mais il n'avait pas eu plus d'explications). Sans s'y intéresser plus que ça, il s'installa à son ordinateur et commença quelques recherches.

Après deux heures, il s'étira et tourna la tête, pour voir Derek toujours endormi. Il haussa épaule et alla se préparer un sandwich. Quand il remonta avec son dîner (un peu plus conséquent au cas où le loup veuille manger), il s'installa sur son lit avec un livre et son repas.

Quand il sentit le lit bouger, Derek ouvrit un œil. Il se releva à moitié pour aller se coucher sur les genoux de Stiles. Cela aussi, ça avait étonné Stiles mais maintenant, il trouvait agréable de lire tout en passant sa main dans le pelage doux du loup.

Les heures passaient et aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Stiles continuait à lire et Derek était à deux doigts de ronfler. Plongé dans un profond sommeil, le loup ne fut plus assez concentré pour maintenir sa forme et redevint humain.

Stiles sursauta quand l'animal devint un Derek, en position fœtale sur ses genoux. Toujours plongé dans le sommeil, le plus vieux n'avait pas bougé. L'hyperactif tapa doucement sur l'épaule de Derek pour le réveiller. Ce dernier entrouvrit un œil et grogna un « Quoi », peu avenant. Stiles murmura, comme si cela rendait la situation moins réelle.

\- Tu es nu, sur mes genoux.

Cela ne sembla pas choquer Derek, qui se rencogna contre Stiles, pour se rendormir.

L'hyperactif resta buggé un instant, avant de laisser son regard dériver sur le corps du loup et surtout, sur sa très belle paire de fesses.

Mais le temps passa et Stiles s'adapta à cette nudité. Il reprit sa lecture.

Le Shérif rentra de son quart à 3 heures du matin et passa la tête dans la chambre de son fils pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Et surprise, tout n'allait pas bien. Son fils dormait avec un Derek Hale nu sur les genoux.

Le Shérif hésita à les réveiller. Et, puis il décida de s'en occuper demain. Il n'avait pas les nerfs assez solides pour supporter ça cette nuit.


	8. Stiles et Derek surpris par le Shérif

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Vous savez ce que Papa Stilinski n'aimait pas du tout ? Qu'on le prenne pour un idiot.

Et vous savez qui le prend pour un idiot ? Stiles. Et par extension, Derek.

Les deux se pensaient discret.

Ça se fait des mamours sur le pas de la porte.

Ça vient chercher Stiles en Camaro pour aller au cinéma.

Ça n'a jamais autant fait ses devoirs chez Scott depuis que c'est en grandes vacances.

Bref, c'était presque une insulte à ses compétences de flic !

Alors, quand il vit la Camaro garait à un coin de la rue, ( _Gars, tu es le seul à avoir une Camaro ! Même si tu la gares dans la rue et pas devant chez moi, tout le monde la voit !)_ il sut que Derek était chez lui, tendant sans doute l'oreille pour savoir quand reviendrait le Grand-Méchant-Shérif.

Le père de Stiles se gara derrière la Camaro et finit le chemin à pieds, le plus discrètement possible. Il entra sans faire grincer la porte et grimpa les escaliers sans faire craquer les marches. Il savait que Derek l'avait sans doute entendu et était sur le départ. Mais il allait un peu les précipiter.

Il ouvrit la porte violemment en hurlant une quelconque remarque. Personne ne l'écouterait de toute façon. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait.

Mais la tête de Stiles était impayable. Il en rajouta un peu en lui demandant pourquoi il était nu.

 _(ils le prenaient vraiment pour un idiot. Le gamin avait des suçons sur la clavicule !)_

Bien sûr, son fils essaya une pirouette en lui faisant croire qu'il se masturbait. _(bah bien sûr, et puis, t'es devenu tellement souple que tu peux te mordiller les tétons …)_

Le Shérif finit la tirade par « Il faut qu'on discute ! ». Il ne comptait pas le gronder, mais la tête de Stiles valait son pesant d'or ! Il se dépêcha de sortir quand il sentit un rire grandir dans son abdomen et menacer de sortir à ce moment inopportun.


	9. Masturbation

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **NB : cette histoire a 2 fins ! :D**

Une soirée en solitaire. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas réussi à être seul plus d'une heure. Entre les problèmes surnaturels, les problèmes de meute, et les problèmes avec son père, Stiles commençait doucement mais sûrement à saturer.

Mais ce soir, son père était au poste, Scott avec Alison, et aucune catastrophe n'était à prévoir.

Stiles était parti pour une bonne petite soirée jeu vidéo mais un pincement dans ses bourses lui rappela douloureusement qu'il était célibataire mais pas dénué de libido. Il décida donc de profiter de sa soirée pour se faire plaisir et faire les choses dans les règles. Loin de la branlette rapide dans la douche. Il baissa la lumière et ferma la porte. Il s'installa à son bureau, plaça les mouchoirs à portée de main et du lubrifiant. Il se mit en navigation privée et commença à chercher des vidéos susceptibles de lui plaire. Sur l'écran, des hommes mimaient le plaisir et la jouissance. Stiles lança une vidéo et laissa le plaisir monter dans ses veines (et ailleurs).

Il finit par déboutonner son pantalon et laisser sa main se promener doucement. Il s'apprêtait à enrouler ses longs doigts autour, quand un bruit le fit sursauter.

Il se releva, tourna la tête dans tous les sens et finit par tomber sur Derek, qui passait par la fenêtre ! Il paniqua, tenta de remettre son pantalon, tout en éteignant la vidéo. Sans surprise, il s'emmêla les pinceaux et finit par couper la vidéo mais sans avoir pu empêcher le râle puissant de l'homme qui venait de jouir à l'écran.

Il était rouge. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour mourir.

Il rouvrit rapidement les yeux quand il sentit des doigts sur son service trois pièces. Il tomba sur Derek le touchant, l'interrogeant du regard. Il hocha un peu la tête, se demandant ce que le loup lui réservait. Ce dernier se mit à genoux et lui montra que, même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il savait se servir de sa bouche.

Qu'avait-il dit auparavant ? Qu'il voulait mourir ? Plus maintenant ! Mais il n'allait pas tarder à céder à la petite mort.

FIN 2

Il était rouge. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour mourir.

\- Ca va Stiles, c'est naturel. Tu sais, la masturbation est un bien fait qu'il ne faut pas ignorer. Tu es souvent sous pression et c'est normal qu'en tant qu'adolescent, tu …

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me faire un laïus sur la masturbation ? C'est gentil mais je l'ai eu avec mon père y'a 4 ans. Par contre, on pourrait avoir une discussion sur l'intimité ! Si tu voulais bien sortir maintenant, tu serais gentil !

Il avait toujours les yeux ferme, aussi ne vit il pas Derek hocher la tête et sortir. Une fois qu'il fut sur d'être seul, il éteignit son pc, se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher. Trop de d'émotions pour ce soir.


	10. La beauté de Derek

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Derek détestait qu'on lui dise. Il disait que les phéromones des gens étaient assez révélateurs et que ça lui donnait envie de vomir. La première fois que Stiles lui avait dit qu'il était beau, Derek avait tenté ne pas faire la gueule, mais s'était loupé. Il avait fallu que l'hyperactif revienne plusieurs à l'assaut pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Derek n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il était beau. Il était intimement persuadé que s'il n'avait pas été beau, Paige ne se serait pas intéressé à lui et elle ne serait pas morte. Kate ne l'aurait pas remarqué et sa famille serait en vie.

Il pensait que s'il n'avait pas été beau, il aurait dû séduire les gens avec sa personnalité et que personne ne l'aurait remarqué ou aimé. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, il ne faisait pas de la musculation pour être beau. Il en faisait pour être fort. Pour que plus personne ne puisse lui faire du mal ou faire du mal à sa meute. Et même si c'était trop tard pour sa famille, il espérait pouvoir protéger ses bêtas.

Alors, quand Stiles lui disait qu'il était beau, il en concluait que ce dernier ne l'aimait que pour ça. Que la beauté passe, et que l'hyperactif finirait par passer son chemin aussi. Il n'aimait pas le terme. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il représentait. Il n'en aimait pas les conséquences.

Mais Stiles était têtu. Quand Derek lui avait dit tout ça, difficilement, butant sur les mots et se noyant dans les silences, l'hyperactif avait affirmé qu'il continuerait à lui dire qu'il était beau. Le loup avait été blessé de voir que l'humain ne prenait pas au sérieux sa peine. Mais Stiles le détrompa.

\- Je continuerai à te dire que tu es beau. Je te dirais que sous tes airs ronchons, tu es gentil. Tu es loyal, protecteur envers les tiens et aimant. Derek, si les autres ne le voient pas, alors ils sont idiots. Je t'aime. Pas parce que tu es beau mais pour tout ce qui fait de toi un homme exceptionnel. Et c'est cette personnalité qui te rend beau.

Derek fut ému, même s'il le cacha. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles et le laissa passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas tenté de le contredire montra à l'hyperactif que son loup n'était pas contre.

\- Bon Derek.

(Ledit Derek grogna par réflexe, il détesta cette phrase, il avait l'impression d'être un chien.)


	11. Je te tiens contre mon coeur'

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note : Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà ! **

**Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Les débiles de la meute avaient eu une idée de génie (traduisez : de merde ! Le jour où Isaac saura réfléchir, il neigera sur la Lune !). Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que Stiles et Derek étaient ensemble, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Ils les avaient appelé Papa et Maman. Ils avaient rejoint leur lit la nuit, sous prétexte d'un cauchemar et Erica avait même été jusqu'à rentrer dans leur chambre alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, pour demander d'une voix aussi enfantine que creepy « Papa, tu fais à quoi Maman, pourquoi elle crie ?! ». Bref, après un coup de gueule monumentale de leur alpha, ils avaient arrêté les conneries. Presque. Leur nouveau jeu était de faire des montages dégueulasses de leur tête, avec des phrases aussi niaises que nazes.

La dernière en date était un homme ressemblant vaguement à Derek, tenant contre lui un brun qui pourrait être n'importe qui, même Scott et qui disait :

« Je te tiens contre mon cœur, tant que je peux te tenir entre mes bras. »

Derek avait grogné. Stiles avait éclaté de rire.

\- Je suppose que notre couple tient tant que tu ne deviens pas manchot.


	12. Feu de cheminée

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Derek n'aimait pas le feu. Dès qu'il voyait des flammes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer et sa famille crier alors qu'elle était brûlée vive. Alors, feu de cheminée ou barbecue étaient interdit quand il était dans les parages.

Le problème était que Stiles était humain. Alors, quand le chauffage de leur chalet tomba en panne, alors qu'on était le 26 décembre et qu'il faisait particulièrement froid dehors, il avait tout d'abord tenté de réchauffer Stiles avec une couverture et son corps. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce dernier, même s'il tentait de le cacher, n'arrêtait pas de claquer des dents et de trembler.

Alors, il prit sur lui et commença à empiler du petits bois. Stiles tenta de l'en empêcher mais Derek ne l'écouta pas. Il prit bien soin de ne pas mettre de bois trop prêt du bord et craqua une allumette. Le feu prit assez rapidement et facilement. Il écarta tous les meubles du foyer et amena un seau d'eau près de la cheminée. Une fois que le feu fut parti, il approcha Stiles mais ne put s'empêcher de se mettre entre lui et les flammes. Entre sa peur du feu, et la protection de Stiles, ce serait toujours cette dernière qui l'emporterait.

L'hyperactif se blottit contre lui et s'endormit rapidement. Derek savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir mais s'étonna de réussir à somnoler un peu malgré l'odeur de bois brûlé.

Il semblait que Stiles avait ce pouvoir-là, de le guérir. Il murmura un « Je T'aime » avant de se rencogner dans le canapé.


	13. Suite de 'Je te tiens contre mon coeur'

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Malgré le temps qui passait, la meute n'avait pas cessé ses images débiles et montages dégueulasses. Mais il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on ne les laisse pas en paix. Aussi décida-t-il de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. (Mais il avait rien dit à Derek. Ce dernier serait capable de refuser). Un jour où Derek était sous la douche, Stiles lui vola tous ses habits, pour l'obliger à sortir dans le salon nu.

Forcément, c'est ce qui se passa. Derek sortit fièrement de la salle de bain, demandant à son compagnon où étaient ses vêtements. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Stiles tenant un appareil photo. Il eut tout juste le temps de cacher ses parties, avant que Stiles ne déclenche l'obturateur.

\- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Aller ! C'est pour nos follower ! Ça leur apprendra à pas nous foutre la paix ! Scott et Isaac vont être traumatisés ! Niark !

L'idée marcha … en partie. Scott et Isaac arrêtèrent les bêtises. Mais Erica et Lydia imprimèrent la photo aux dimensions d'un poster et l'accrochèrent dans leur chambre. Elles planifiaient de nouvelles bêtises, arguant que les vengeances étaient divines.


	14. Le test de grossesse

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Ils venaient juste de finir de faire l'amour. Derek lisait un peu pendant que Stiles glandait sur internet. Soudain, ce dernier brisa le silence.

\- J'ai fait un test de grossesse.

Par réflexe, Derek marmonna un « hum, hum ». Puis, il tilta.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Bah, on en sait rien avec vous les loup-garous ! Peut-être que tu peux implanter un utérus dans mon corps sans que je le sache avec ta super semence !

\- Oui, bien sûr Stiles ! Et tu m'expliques comment ma super semence peut créer un utérus au milieu de tes intestins alors que c'est toi qui me prend ?!

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Roh, ça va ! J'ai pas réfléchi jusque-là !

\- Jusque-là ?! Stiles, tu as pensé que je pouvais peut-être te mettre en cloque – soit dit en passant, tu penses que je ne t'aurais pas dit un truc comme ça – et tu n'as pas réfléchis au fait que je n'éjaculais jamais dans toi ?!

\- Justement, peut-être que c'est une manière pour toi d'éviter une grossesse masculine ?!

Stiles repartit dans son délire. Derek souffla. Sur ce coup-là, il était blasé.


	15. Pourquoi tu sens comme Derek

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et croisa les doigts pour que Scott soit aussi aveugle que d'habitude. Il le rejoignit devant le lycée et tenta de babiller comme il le faisait d'habitude. Son meilleur ami écouta ses paroles, en répondant parfois. Finalement, il s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase et demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu sens comme Derek ?

L'hyperactif tenta de réfréner sa panique.

\- A ton avis ? Tu imagines quoi ? Que Derek et moi, on a passé la soirée à se câliner et à s'embrasser ? Qu'on aurait couché ensemble si on avait eu des préservatifs adaptés à l'impressionnant organe de Derek ?! Hein ?

En réponse, Scott éclata de rire.

\- T'es vraiment trop marrant, mec ! Il est venu te demander de l'aide pour des recherches !

\- C'est exactement ça, bro' !

Ils rejoignirent leur salle de classe sans en reparler. Mais avant que le cours ne commence, Stiles attrapa son téléphone et écrivit :

TO DEREK : Menace écartée. Si Scott te demande, tu étais chez moi pour des recherches.

FROM DEREK : Pas mal Stiles ! Et je ne savais pas que tu trouvais mon organe si imposant ! Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois aussi grande gueule !

TO DEREK : T'es pas fair-play ! Et on a surtout de la chance que Scott soit aussi naïf ! Mon tee-shirt est trop lâche et le suçon est visible …


	16. L'écharpe

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'hiver en Californie ?!

Bah, c'est Stiles. C'est comme ça qu'il avait décidé de sortir avec la meute, avec juste son gilet rouge et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Résultat : il avait froid, son nez coulait et il allait être malade pour noël !

Les autres membres de la meute jouaient au Lacrosse pendant que Lydia et Allison s'amusaient à faire les pom-pom girls sur le bord du terrain, Jackson et Scott en profitant pour bander leurs muscles. (Ces couples étaient des stéréotypes !). Assis sur le banc se trouvaient Derek et Stiles, l'un savourant secrètement de voir ses bêtas heureux, et l'autre s'insultant pour sa stupidité.

A un moment, Derek se retourna, enroula son écharpe autour du cou de Stiles et repris sa position initiale sans prononcer un seul mot. Stiles s'apprêtait à refuser mais la douceur et la chaleur de l'écharpe eurent raison de lui. Il s'y lova un peu plus confortablement et remercia d'une petite voix le loup. Ce dernier assura plus tard que le rougissement de ses joues était dû au froid. Mais bien sûr.


	17. Bonne nuit

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis !**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiir ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble a été organisée sur le groupe « Sterek's Pack ». Le but : on donne une image et on a un peu de temps pour écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots. J'ai donc une dizaine de textes sur mon PC et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les partager ? Peut-être que ça plaira ! Alors voilà !**

 **Vous n'avez (normalement), pas besoin des images pour comprendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

Ils en avaient bavé. Les ennemis, la peur, les départs, les morts, les traumatismes. Là où d'autres passaient leur adolescence à boire et à étudier, eux les avaient passé à fuir la mort et à secourir les innocents.

Mais cela avait fini par se terminer. Après les Dread Doctors, Derek était revenu. Stiles avait craint une nouvelle lutte de territoire mais les deux hommes avaient mûri. Derek était conscient de ses erreurs et Scott avait compris que dans le cercle des loups-garous, le nom Hale était synonyme de respect. La meute nouvellement reconstituée avec les retours d'Isaac et Cora, avaient abouti leur entraînement et officiellement délimité les frontières du territoire, annonçant la couleur à tout ennemi potentiel. Etonnement, cela avait calmé les plus téméraires de leurs adversaires.

Et puis, ils étaient partis à l'université étudier, ils avaient décidé de leur métier et ils avaient commencé à s'installer, en couple ou seul. Bref, ils avaient grandi. Mais ils restaient une grande famille.

La grande surprise (enfin, pour Stiles et Derek, apparemment, les autres faisaient des paris pour déterminer la date) fut l'attraction réciproque entre l'humain et le loup. Ils avaient bien sûr dû faire face à quelques soucis, comme leur différente manière de communiquer mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient heureux.

C'était à ça que penser Stiles quand il regardait leur photo de mariage.

\- Stiles ? Tu viens te coucher ?

\- J'arrive Amour.

\- 10 ans qu'on est marié et ce surnom sonne toujours aussi niais !

\- C'est parce qu'il t'énerve que je continue à l'employer Sourwolf !

Derek sourit et se glissa dans le lit. Stiles reposa le cadre et rejoignit lui aussi le lit. Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre et laissèrent le sommeil les emporter. Avant de s'endormir, Stiles eut juste le temps de murmurer « Tu sais que je t'aime ». L'étreinte plus forte qu'il ressentit fut une réponse. Il le savait.

 **Voilà, j'espère que toutes ces petites histoires vous auront plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reivews, pour dire quelle histoire vous avez préféré !**

 **Sterekement vôtre**

 **Math'**


	18. Bosse, fesse & banane

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble avait entraîné la création de ce recueil. Il y a quelques jours, l'évènement a été reproduit. Une occasion pour moi de poster la suite des histoires !** **En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent.**

 **Mot : Bosse, fesse, banane (Mercy Lydia ^^)**

 **oOo**

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux, absolument ébahi.

Est-ce que Stiles se promenait réellement avec une …

Il se frotta les yeux.

Stiles se baladait dans l'appartement, jean et hoodie avec une grosse … bosse à l'avant de son pantalon.

Stiles se promenait avec une érection qui formait une tente dans son pantalon !

Il le regardait, incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette impudeur (et de cette belles paires de fesses, quand Stiles lui tournait le dos).

Il finit par laisser son regard remonter. Pour tomber sur Stiles, qui le fixait dans les yeux, une banane dans la bouche.

Merde. Derek ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait déjà envie de Stiles comme jamais, si en plus, celui-ci s'y mettait, il n'allait pas survivre.

 **oOo**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	19. Obsessed

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble avait entraîné la création de ce recueil. Il y a quelques jours, l'évènement a été reproduit. Une occasion pour moi de poster la suite des histoires !** **En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent.**

 **Mot : Je pense que tu es un peu trop obsédé par moi**

 **oOo**

« Je pense que tu es un peu trop obsédé par moi »

Stiles bafouilla.

« C'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas obsédé ! »

Derek haussa un sourcil, pas franchement convaincu.

« Je suis … curieux ! »

« Donc, me demander de quel couleur est mon caleçon, c'est de la curiosité ? »

« Non, c'est …. pour faire la lessive ! Je veux savoir si j'ai assez de vêtements de la même couleur pour … heu »

Stiles s'enfonçait. Mais ce fut pire quand Scott le regarda d'un air perdu.

« Mais Stiles, tu ne fais jamais la lessive, la dernière fois, ton pull préféré a déteint sur ton tee-shirt blanc. »

Stiles décida de ne plus jamais venir aux réunions de Meute.

Et de changer d'ami. Parce que quand vous avez Scott à vos côtés, vous n'avez clairement pas besoin d'ennemis ! [149]

 **oOo**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	20. Orgasme

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble avait entraîné la création de ce recueil. Il y a quelques jours, l'évènement a été reproduit. Une occasion pour moi de poster la suite des histoires !** **En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent.**

 **Mot : les mauvaises langues parlent, les bonnes … donnent des orgasmes**

 **oOo**

« Cette fille. était. une. garce.

Stiles n'y pouvait rien si Derek l'avait quitté. Encore moins quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins quitté pour un mec.

Sérieux, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle se sente blessée dans sa féminité, ou je ne sais quoi.

Mais ça ne justifiait pas qu'on vienne l'emmerdait. Encore moins qu'on renverse son plateau au milieu de la cafétéria, en disant « Oups » avec un air de poufiasse.

Kate Argent était une épine dans le cul.

Derek était déjà en train de se lever, prêt à en découdre quand il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Il se leva, la regarda et lui sourit, comme on sourit à une enfant qui n'est pas bien dégourdie.

« Oh, on n'a pas aimé être quitté. Quel dommage ! C'est vrai, moi aussi, je me demanderais ce qui cloche chez moi. Je serais toi, je chercherais du côté de ton cerveau. Ou de ton absence de cerveau. Ou bien de cette voix absolument horripilante. »

Il marqua une pause.

« S'il te plait, chérie, tu te ridiculises. Arrête de lancer des rumeurs sur moi, personne n'y croit mais tout le monde a pitié de toi. »

La pauvre fille était bouche bée. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que tout le lycée parlait d'elle, et pas pour dire des choses gentilles.

« Et oui Darling, les mauvaises langues parlent, les bonnes … donnent des orgasmes. » [236]

 **oOo**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	21. Postiche

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble avait entraîné la création de ce recueil. Il y a quelques jours, l'évènement a été reproduit. Une occasion pour moi de poster la suite des histoires !** **En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent.**

 **Mot : postiche**

« Stiles se roula par terre, absolument .rire.

C'est pour ça que c'était lui qui faisait les plans. Parce que Scott et Isaac étaient des incapables ! Ils étaient censés partir en reconnaissance chez l'ennemi et ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y aller avec leur vrai visage.

Alors, les voilà affublés de perruques ridicules, de fausses moustaches et de vêtements de friperies, aspergés de parfum pour masquer leur odeur. Ils essayaient d'avoir une démarche différente, pour tromper l'envahisseur. Même les passants se retournaient dans la rue, interloqués face à ses adolescents déguisés alors qu'on n'était clairement pas à Halloween.

Et là, Stiles vit Derek, et il crut qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à respirer. Il avait un postiche sur la tête, un truc informe, blond, censé représenter des cheveux et une chemise des années 70, très cintrée. Il fusillait du regard tout le monde.

Scott arriva vers lui, et dit, penaud « on s'est fait repérer, je ne sais pas comment ! »

C'en était trop pour Stiles, s'étouffa de rire. » [171]

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	22. Puppies

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble avait entraîné la création de ce recueil. Il y a quelques jours, l'évènement a été reproduit. Une occasion pour moi de poster la suite des histoires !** **En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent.**

 **Image : Derek, Scott, Erica, Boyd et Isaac transformés en loup, Stiles au milieu, pile de puppies.**

 **oOo**

« Ça avait pris du temps. Mais Derek avait fini par leur apprendre. Comment conjuguer le loup et l'humain. Il ne voulait pas. C'était la dernière chose que lui avait appris sa mère et il voulait le garder jalousement. Mais courir en Meute lui manquait. Faire des tas de fourrures lui manquait. Alors il leur avait appris. Ça avait été fastidieux.

Si Boyd embrassait avec facilité sa condition de loup, ce n'était pas le cas des autres.

Isaac était surtout devenu loup pour être plus fort. Devenir loup, c'était régresser au rang d'animal. Et dans sa tête, ce n'était plus être un surhomme, mais un demi-homme.

Erica avait pris la morsure pour contrer la maladie. Les émotions, l'instinct, le besoin des autres, elle luttait contre ça. Elle n'avait pas demandé à vivre avec une Meute.

Scott avait reçu la morsure par accident. Alors il rejetait tout ce que la lycanthropie lui apportait. Même ses sens, il ne s'en servait que peu, voulant se rapprocher le plus possible d'un humain lambda.

Chacun d'eux luttait contre ce qui était devenu l'essence de leur vie.

Il avait fallu les réconcilier, et ça avait été plus ou moins simple.

Mais ils y étaient arrivés. Et maintenant Stiles pouvait se coucher au milieu de cet amas de fourrure, Derek savourait ces corps chauds et poilus contre lui, Erica avait accepté qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Isaac avait compris que la Meute le rendait plus fort. Et Scott avait admis que ses capacités de lycanthrope ne l'empêchaient pas d'avoir une vie normale … s'il apprenait à les contrôler.

Bizarrement, en apprenant à devenir loup, ils étaient devenus de meilleurs humains. En acceptant de montrer leurs faiblesses, ils étaient devenus plus fort. Ils étaient devenus une Meute. » [290]

 **oOo**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	23. Take them back

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble avait entraîné la création de ce recueil. Il y a quelques jours, l'évènement a été reproduit. Une occasion pour moi de poster la suite des histoires !** **En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent.**

 **Mot : - Ramène-les à la maison. Tous.**

 **\- Mais**

 **\- Tous.**

 **oOo**

Stiles était en colère. Très en colère.

On lui avait dit de rester en arrière. Que c'était dangereux pour lui. Qu'ils s'en sortiraient, qu'ils étaient des loups, que rien ne les blesserait.

Et voilà que Derek osait rentrer, seul, l'air penaud.

Bien sûr qu'ils avaient été dépassés par les événements, ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils étaient peut-être des surhommes, mais que ceux d'en face aussi. Et que, sans stratégie, ils étaient aussi dangereux que des chiots face à une meute de loups.

Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Des chiots, fous, idiots, joueurs, face à des prédateurs. Bien sûr que ça n'avait pas bien fini.

Stiles avait les poings serrés et refusait de regarder Derek.

Il l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et Derek lui avait dit d'arrêter d'être aussi protecteur. Qu'il ne voyait ça que par ses yeux d'humain. Que s'il était un loup, il saurait.

Encore ça. Derek n'avait jamais vraiment accepté qu'il refuse la morsure. Pour lui, être un loup était une bénédiction.

Tu parles. S'ils avaient tous étaient humains, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Il se raidit. Fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Derek.

\- Ramène-les à la maison. Tous.

\- Mais

\- Tous.

Derek baissa la tête, soumis.

Ainsi soit-il. [212]

 **oOo**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	24. Underestimate me

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Il y a quelques temps, une soirée drabble avait entraîné la création de ce recueil. Il y a quelques jours, l'évènement a été reproduit. Une occasion pour moi de poster la suite des histoires !** **En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent.**

 **Phrase : Sous-estimez-moi, ça va être drôle**

 **oOo**

Je regardais les membres de ma Meute, attachés au mur, prisonniers.

Ces salopards avaient osé les blesser. Ils allaient payer pour ça.

Je resserrais ses doigts autour de batte. J'avais soif de sang et de vengeance.

En face de moi, les hommes riaient.

Oui. Sous-estimez-moi, ça va être drôle.

Je sentis le sourire mauvaise percer mes lèvres. J'allais me faire un plaisir de casser quelques genoux et fracturer quelques mains.

Le premier me chargea. Je relevais légèrement Betty. Quand il fut sur moi, j'abattis mon arme sur genou, de toutes mes forces, il cria en s'écroulant. Je le dépassais alors qu'il était à terre, écrasant avec mes Rangers, sa main.

Le 2e arriva, je lui balançais un coup de manche de batte dans le thorax et un coup de boule pour vraiment le mettre KO.

Le 3e homme de main hésita avant de s'approcher. Je levais ma batte, prêt à shooter sa tête comme si c'était une balle et l'homme s'en alla, courageux mais pas téméraire.

Il ne restait que le chef. Il s'approcha à pas lent. J'allais à sa rencontre. Il attrapa Betty et semblait tout fier.

Je mis ma main à l'arrière de mon jean et attrapais le beretta. Je le sortis et le pointa sur son front.

Il faisait moins le malin.

Je lui mis une balle dans le genou et abattit la crosse sur son crâne, le regardant s'écrouler avec indifférence.

Ensuite, je rejoignis les miens.

On ne touche pas à ma Meute. » [247]

 **oOo**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	25. Rupture

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Dans le cadre du Fest, Nelia (s'incline devant son alpha) a organisé des WW. C'est quoi ? C'est 15 minutes d'écriture, le but est d'écrire le texte le plus long possible mais il n'a pas à être élaboré. L'histoire qui suit est donc à son état le plus brut et le plus pauvre !**

 **oOo**

Si la faute est à celui qui ment, elle revient aussi à celui qui croit naïvement tout ce qu'un béta peut dire. Il a suffi que qu'Isaac vienne dire qu'il avait vu Stiles avec un autre garçon pour que Derek en conclue qu'il le trompait et le mette à la porte. C'était leur première dispute. Etonnant, non, quand on connaissait le caractère explosif des deux compères. Mais non, ils étaient calme ensemble, comme s'ils savouraient cette historie qui avait mis tellement de temps à prendre vie, à exister enfin.

Et il avait fallu que Derek gâche tout. Il avait jeté les affaires de Stiles à travers la porte et ce dernier les avait retrouvés en tas devant le loft, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand il était entré dans le salon, il avait trouvé Derek en furie, Isaac qui se terrait dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Et la tornade avait commencé. On pouvait penser que Derek était un taiseux. Mais quand il s'agissait de se disputer, il pouvait faire porter sa voix loin, à tel point que tout l'immeuble avait dû profiter de leur engueulade. Stiles avait répondu, et les deux se hurlaient dessus depuis une demi-heure, sans pause pour reprendre son souffle ou boire un verre d'eau.

Ils se hurlaient des choses méchantes, c'était à celui qui blesserait le plus l'autre. Il fallait avoir des propos tranchant comme du verre, et se cacher ensuite derrière un bouclier plus solide que le diamant. Il fallait écorcher vif l'autre, quitte à se faire lacérer en retour. Il fallait être sanglant, violent. Et au milieu, Isaac ne semblait pas quoi dire pour essayer d'enrayer cette situation.

\- Tu n'es qu'un mec qui parle tout le temps, même pas beau, pas vraiment intéressant, un cul à prendre. Tu te promenais avec cette odeur de phéromones qui hurlait littéralement « je veux être baisé ». C'est pour ça que je t'ai pris. Parce que ton cul ne demandait que ça ! Tu n'es qu'un trou.

Derek était très en forme ce soir. Stiles prit cette remarque de plein fouet. Et hurla une chose encore pire.

\- Le premier qui se serait présenté, je l'aurais accepté. Je ne t'ai pas choisi. Tu étais là alors j'ai accepté. Toi ou un autre. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Et Derek de répondre, ébranlé sous sa colère.

\- Moi non plus, je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Ces deux phrases les laissèrent silencieux une seconde. Apparemment, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Stiles se sentait fatigué. Il voulait juste aller se coucher, dans un monde où Derek n'avait pas dit toutes ces choses horribles.

\- On s'est tout dit apparemment. Alors, adieu Derek.

Il quitta la pièce.

Entre eux, Isaac se tordait les mains. [465]

 **oOo**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	26. Bien & Mal

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Dans le cadre du Fest, Nelia (s'incline devant son alpha) a organisé des WW. C'est quoi ? C'est 15 minutes d'écriture, le but est d'écrire le texte le plus long possible mais il n'a pas à être élaboré. L'histoire qui suit est donc à son état le plus brut et le plus pauvre !**

 **oOo**

Nous disons que dans le monde, 2 forces s'opposent. Blanc contre noir. Bien contre mal. Altruisme contre égoïsme.

Les gens se targuaient d'être gentil. De penser à son prochain. D'aider.

Stiles riait. De là où il était, il voyait le monde comme il était. Aucune de ces personnes n'avaient compris. Il n'y avait qu'une seule force. Le mal. Partout.

Parce qu'ils étaient altruistes pour une réduction d'impôt. Généreux pour leur conscience. Prévenant par culpabilité. Ils tentaient de rattraper la malhonnêteté à coup de grande gentillesse. Ils pensaient que 2 euros pour un clodo rattrapaient tous leur pêchés. Ils pensaient qu'aider une vieille à monter dans le bus balancerait l'époux qu'ils trompaient.

Stiles riait devant ce monde qui n'avait rien compris. Ils n'étaient tous que des monstres avec de très beaux masques. Et le pire de pêchés était certainement qu'ils pensaient réellement être bons.

Toutes leurs bonnes actions étaient teintées d'égoïsme, mais ils pensaient que c'était l'action qui comptait.

Stiles riait. Avec son compteur dans la main, il faisait un petit clique à chaque fois qu'un des humains qu'ils étaient censé suivre pensait à mal. Qu'il le fasse en souriant ou en persiflant.

Il y avait Lydia, la Reine de Glace. Il était facile de compter ses pêchés. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais elle blessait tout de même les gens. **Méchanceté.** Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Stiles cliquait. Chaque fois qu'elle organisait une soirée, pour se montrer, pour qu'on l'admire, il cliquait. **Egocentrisme.** Chaque fois qu'elle dépensait des tonnes d'argent pour être la plus belle, il cliquait. **Vanité.**

Il y avait Scott, le héros naïf. Chaque fois qu'il abandonnait un ami pour sa petite-ami, il cliquait. **Egoïsme.** Chaque fois qu'il cuisinait pour sa mère, espérant qu'elle serait moins à même de lui crier dessus pour ses notes nazes. **Fourberie.**

Il y avait Derek, le bad-boy. Chaque fois qu'il martyrisait un de ses amis en lui criant dessus, il cliquait. **Tyran.** Chaque fois qu'il paradait en veste de cuir, il cliquait. **Vanité.** Chaque fois qu'il allait chouiner chez son amie Erica pour qu'elle le plaigne. **Egocentrisme.** Et essayait de se la taper. **Luxure. Fourberie.** Il cliquait.

Il y avait Allison. Chaque fois qu'elle mentait à son père pour aller retrouver Scott, il cliquait. **Menteuse.** Chaque fois qu'elle allait faire les magasins avec ses amis et qu'elle leur assurait que cette robe leur allait à merveille, il cliquait. **Hypocrisie.** Chaque fois qu'elle mentait à son père et à Scott pour aller retrouver son amant, il cliquait. **Adultère.**

Il y avait Malia. Chaque fois qu'elle était violente avec ses amis, il cliquait. **Violence.** Chaque fois qu'elle envoyait tout le monde se faire foutre parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aider, il cliquait. **Egoïsme.** Chaque fois qu'elle trouvait une raison de ne pas rendre visite à son père à l'hôpital, il cliquait. **Egocentrisme.**

Il y avait Boyd. Chaque fois qu'il se faisait passer pour un taiseux, juste parce qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'on lui disait, il cliquait. **Egoïsme.** Chaque fois qu'il promettait monts et merveilles à Erica, juste pour se la faire, il cliquait. **Manipulateur.**

 **Ils se retrouveraient tous en Enfer, sûr que Stiles allait adorer passer l'éternité à les punir.** [533]

 **oOo**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	27. Orfèvre

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Dans le cadre du Fest, Nelia (s'incline devant son alpha) a organisé des WW. C'est quoi ? C'est 15 minutes d'écriture, le but est d'écrire le texte le plus long possible mais il n'a pas à être élaboré. L'histoire qui suit est donc à son état le plus brut et le plus pauvre ! Et parce que j'aime bien le challenge, j'ai demandé à un ami de me donner un mot à mettre dans le texte. Orfèvre.**

 **WARNING : CE TEXTE PEUT-ÊTRE CONSIDERE COMME GORE ! SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS OU QUE VOUS AVEZ MOINS DE 15 ANS, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

 **oOo**

C'était un travail d'orfèvre. Plus impressionnant qu'une statue grecque. Stiles observait ce corps avec délice. Les abdos sculptés, ce V au niveau de ses hanches. Ses pectoraux saillants. Ses épaules imposantes. Ces biceps musclés. Ses cuisses puissantes.

Il s'en mordait les lèvres, voulant découvrir ce corps avec sa langue et ses doigts. Apprécier chacune de ces courbes, connaître le goût de sa peau. Il voulait briser ce masque d'indifférence, il voulait le faire grogner, lui faire perdre sa superbe. Il voulait qu'il le supplie. Il voulait mettre à ses pieds ce monstre de virilité. Dominer toute cette puissance. Il voulait pouvoir lui donner du plaisir ou lui refuser la délivrance.

Stiles pouvait presque jouir à l'idée de le faire grogner de frustration. Utiliser ce corps pour son propre plaisir mais lui refuser la réciprocité.

Lui, le tout mince, le tout nerveux, voulait dominer cet Adonis. Il voulait le marquer. Montrer au monde qu'il avait réussi à le dompter.

Il voulait l'attacher et s'amuser à trouver toutes les zones qui le feraient grogner de plaisir. Il voulait l'amener près de l'orgasme, mais lui refuser le septième ciel. Il voulait jouir sur son torse et étaler son sperme sur ses abdos. Il voulait que l'Adonis comprenne qu'il s'était donné à lui et que maintenant, il lui appartiendrait un peu pour toujours. Il voulait l'empêcher d'aller se nettoyer et le forcer à aller travailler comme ça. Avec son odeur sur lui, qu'il se souvienne toujours de se moment où Stiles était au-dessus de lui, la main sur sa queue, savourant son orgasme en se déversant sur lui. Il voulait que l'image marque sa rétine. Que ça le fasse bander au milieu de la journée.

Et d'après le regard brûlant qu'il croisa, d'après la tension des muscles qui perçait l'apparent stoïcisme, il n'était pas le seul à le vouloir. L'autre homme voulait assouvir ses fantasmes, et bien plus.

Stiles sourit à ces ébats qui s'annonçaient sauvages et orgasmiques. Il allait savourer les courbatures, vénérer les marques. Le monde entier saurait qu'il avait baisé cette nuit.

Derek sourit au gringalet en face de lui. Comme il les aimait. Il ferait une victime parfaite. Une victime consentante. Il prendrait ce qu'ils semblaient attendre tous les deux. Du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Ce que gringalet ne savait pas, c'est que Derek aurait toujours plus de plaisir que lui. L'idée de le dépecer le faisait bander. [400]

 **oOo**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer )**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
